


From Me To You

by atarashiishousetsuka



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fanfic, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugs, Letters, Love, Love Letters, M/M, VictUuri, Victuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8625121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atarashiishousetsuka/pseuds/atarashiishousetsuka
Summary: ‘You might be wondering why you suddenly got this written letter from me. I could have just called you and we would be in contact with each other in just a few seconds. However, I didn't and sent you a long letter instead. I wanted to write you, Yuuri, now that I am not there with you. I miss you, but I will be back in no time.’Chapter 1: To My Dearest YuuriA letter from Victor to Yuuri while he is back in his hometown in Russia during Christmas.Chapter 2: To My Dearest VictorA surprise awaits Victor when he returns to Yuuri’s home in Japan.A cute and fluffy Victuuri story. Yuuri Katsuki x Victor Nikiforov. COMPLETE.[EDIT: This story now has a Vietnamese translation, done by Fab_Mess_2108! Check out the author's note for more info!]





	1. To My Dearest Yuuri

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Tiếng Việt available: [From Me To You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000514) by [visiondoesntneedsupervision](https://archiveofourown.org/users/visiondoesntneedsupervision/pseuds/visiondoesntneedsupervision)



From Me To You

Chapter 1 - To My Dearest Yuuri

 

My dearest Yuuri,

You might be wondering why you suddenly got this written letter from me. I could have just called you and we would be in contact with each other in just a few seconds. However, I didn't and sent you a letter instead. I wanted to write you this letter, Yuuri, now that I am not there with you. I miss you, but I will be back in no time. See this letter as a small Christmas present.

I am still at my parent's house for Christmas ánd my birthday. I am lucky to have both celebrations on one day! My mother made my favorite delicious Russian dishes, I am sure you would love them! But hey, nothing is better than your parents' katsudon! ;) I mean that! She and my father has asked me everything about you, they are eager to meet you. No doubt that they will love you. I won't deny it was difficult to tell them, but now I am relieved everything went well.

Of course I would have loved to be there in Hasetsu, celebrating both Christmas and my birthday with you. It would be our first Christmas together. I do not know about the weather in Japan right now, but here there is more than a meter of snow in Saint Petersburg. It is so incredibly cold, I am not used to it anymore, it seems. Well, I could use a visit to your onsen right now haha! But as I told you before, my parents insisted that I would be back in my hometown to celebrate. I know it has been a long time since I saw them and I did miss them too. It is good and reassuring to see that they are healthy and doing okay.

You know what? This suddenly popped into my head. When I get back, we just celebrate it again. We just pretend it is Christmas eve and make a romantic walk together! And then the next day we can visit your onsen and eat some heavenly-tasting dishes! No training and you can eat whatever you want! I want to see my little piggy eating his delicious katsudon haha! Joke! Joke! I just think it looks so cute!

Now that I am writing, I have so many thoughts in my head. I am just going to write them down as I want you to know about them.

To be honest, I often find myself thinking: Yuuri, what have you done to me? I came to Japan for you after seeing one single video of you ice skating. Through connections I found out where you lived, I booked a flight without thinking about anything else but you. That video was magical, I cannot describe it, Yuuri. I can say now that I fell in love with you that right moment I saw it for the first time. I am so glad I came to Japan, seeing you there and getting to know you has been one of the greatest things in my life, if not the greatest.

You amaze me, Yuuri. Again and again. And I love it. Even though I may sound cliché to say to your lover, I am glad I have you in my life. Thank you for being there, Yuuri.

You have changed me. I have never felt this what I feel for you, Yuuri. I want to be with you and protect you. I want to see you happy and I would do anything to make you feel that way. I realize I do have many shortcomings, as a lover and a coach, but I will do everything I can to work on it. Promise! :)

I do not care what others think, Yuuri. You should try to care less, too. When we are together, we feel like we are on the top of the world. We feel intense happiness and love. We are the only ones who can decide if we are happy. Who are others to tell us how we should we love? Who are they to decide whether we should be together or happy? We ignore them, because you and me make a wonderful pair. Let our love outshine their criticism. It is about us, not about them, my Yuuri.

I will be coming back next Monday, I am sure you have received this letter before then. How do you feel about it? I must admit, it was a rather impulsive action. By mother has been spying behind me to see what I am writing… She has been asking me why I just do not send you a text or call you. Well, I think a written letter is something personal. Besides this letter as a small present, I will bring you a beautiful gift. I already bought it in my hometown and I hope you like it! I want to see your reaction so badly haha!

I will come back to you as soon as I can. Have a wonderful time with you parents and wish them the best.

For now... I love you, Yuuri.

Merry Christmas.

With all my love,

Victor

P.S. Makkachin is not being a bother, I hope? If he is taking your place on the couch, just push him away. Do not let his puppy eyes influence you, he knows how to manipulate! That sneaky dog… haha ;)

\------  
Victor sighed and stretched his right hand. He had been absorbed in writing his letter to Yuuri. What would Yuuri think of it? It was something he had never done for anyone. Just sending them a letter because you miss them. The letter felt so personal. He had thought of every sentence before putting them down on the paper. When Yuuri reads it, we have both had it in our hands. The idea made him smile unconsciously.

He folded it and put the letter carefully in a white envelope. What time is it? His eyes widened when he looked at his watch. He had to hurry up or the post office would be closed!

'I am going to the post office, be right back!' Victor spoke in Russian to his mother, who looked up from the recipe book in her hands.

'Be careful honey, it can be slippery.'

'I am a world champion ice skating, mother. I will manage,' Victor joked and put on his warm coat and scarf.

'Still,' his mother spoke and gave him a glance. Victor snorted and winked at her.

'Of course, mother.' With the envelope in his hand, he entered the coldness outside. His mother watched him close the door behind him and then shook her head. She smiled and returned to her exotic dish recipe book.

A letter from me to you, Yuuri, Victor thought and began finding his way through the snow. A certain warmth in his chest made him forget about the cold wind almost blowing him away.

**  
**

Chapter 2 is now online! 


	2. To My Dearest Victor

From Me To You

Chapter 2 – To My Dearest Victor

Quietly, he opened the front door. All lights were switched off, resulting in the fact that he could not see properly where he was walking. However, the man did not dare to turn on the lights as he did not want to wake anyone in the house.

He tiptoed to his bedroom and saw Makkachin running towards him. Victor smiled, crouched down and let a hand touch the soft fur. Before Makkachin could bark from happiness to see him again, Victor put a finger in front of his mouth, letting his poodle know he had to be quiet. He entered his bedroom and set his suitcase in the corner. He would unpack tomorrow, but first he needed some good sleep. His flight to Japan had delayed and he was not able to take a nap on board. Also, the taxi ride to the Katsuki home had been very bumpy, which was not helping either. Victor's eyelids could not take it anymore. Yuuri will be surprised that I came back earlier, Victor thought. Yes, he was wondering how Yuuri would react after reading that embarrassing letter of him. The man sat down on the edge of his bed and watched his cute poodle. But then, something white on his night stand caught his eye. It was a white envelope with his name written on it. His heartbeat suddenly rose and with trembling hands he took it in his hands. Oh my god, this was not what he was thinking it was, right? He felt how the blood found its way to his cheeks. This was Yuuri's handwriting. No one else in the house had the same characteristic handwriting as his pupil. He could even recognize it from far away. He got the letter out of the envelope with care.

His eyes started scanning the handwritten text in the letter:

 

My dearest Victor,

You must be surprised to see this letter on your night stand, just like I was surprised to suddenly see a letter addressed to me in the mail. I wanted to write back to you and so I did. Now you are reading my letter to you, Victor. To be honest, I feel slightly nervous by the thought of that. A letter is so much more personal than a text message. You said so yourself in your own letter. 

Talking about your letter….I loved it. I immediately recognized your handwriting and the Russian stamp and I admit, my heart made some jumps. It was unexpected and that made it even more romantic in my opinion. Thank you, Victor, for writing to me. Everything you wrote was very sweet and emotional. It means a lot, truly a lot.

While writing this, I am still waiting for you to come back. Those special moments we had this year, I replay them in my head so many times, especially now you are not here. We have many memorable moments in and outside the ice rink and I will never forget them. 

The Christmas here in Japan was all right. My parents prepared their special Christmas dishes and my sister made an ice cake as desert. I bet I gained some weight, but the food was so incredibly delicious. I promise I will start training again after the holidays haha! It was good to be all together, but I missed you. Of course, your parents wanted you to be with them. You missed them too and I totally understand, because I love to be with my parents too on Christmas. But you know…now that we…are together…like an item, I missed your presence on this special day. It is good to know you had a wonderful time with them and I'd love to meet them someday. Thinking about it makes me nervous already, but how you described them, they seem lovely. So. it will be okay. Next time I will go with you to Russia!

I would love to celebrate Christmas and your birthday with you again when you return. I have been looking forward to it since the day I received and read your letter. There are so many places we could go. I love your idea of a walk. Actually, it does not matter where we go. As long as you are by my side. Oh god this is so embarrassing. Don't show this letter to anyone okay? My sister would say I have become so sappy and silly. Well, perhaps that is true… but then that is your fault, Victor haha.

I am waiting for you to return and I cannot wait to see you again. Those two weeks seem so long.

I love you, Victor.

Your Yuuri

P.S. Believe it or not, but Makkachin is actually an angel. He misses you too, I am sure of that. Normally he would sleep with you but now he finds his way to my bedroom when I get ready for bed. His usual spot for the time you have been gone is the end of my bed, it's actually really cute.

\--

Victor swallowed. His cute lover had probably no idea he was reading his letter right now. He was sleeping soundly in the next room having sweet dreams. Victor put the letter back on the night stand and hid his blushing face with his hands. This was too much. Makkachin watched him curiously and saw how his master eventually stood up from the bed and walked out the door. Victor had to see him. Right now. All these emotions were getting too much and he just needed to see his cute Yuuri. The warmth simply blossomed in his chest.

The door made a cracking noise when it was slowly opened a little more. Makkachin followed the ice skating champion quietly into the bedroom. Victor heard snoring in the direction of the bed and smiled. He was right, Yuuri was in dreamland. He was totally unaware of his presence, nor the fact he had read his emotional and cute letter. As the moonlight shone through the thin curtains, Victor could see Yuuri's back facing him. He came closer to the single bed and hung over his adorable sleeping Yuuri. It was such a peaceful sight. Carefully, he laid down next to the man and spooned him. He almost fell out because of the lack of space in the bed and thus he moved even closer to Yuuri and embraced him tightly. The feeling of happiness was now prominently present in his heart.

'Yuuri, I am home,' he whispered softly in the man's ear. After some seconds, the in-blankets-rolled-up Yuuri suddenly started moving.

'Grnn,' Yuuri groaned and rolled over with difficulty. When laying comfortable again, he looked right into the ocean-blue eyes of the man he had not seen the last two weeks. His expression was neutral, which surprised Victor. Was Yuuri not happy to see him?

'I am dreaming, right? Yes, I am. Oh.. or is this a hallucination? Yes, I miss Victor so much I am actually hallucinating. Stupid, stupid me,' Yuuri murmured and sighed.

Victor grinned. 'No, you are not, my delicious katsudon. I came back early to surprise you.' Now, that comment made Yuuri widen his sleepy eyes. Victor smiled and pinched his cheek. 'I am really here. It is not a hallucination or dream, see?'

'V-Victor?!' Yuuri exclaimed and suddenly sat right up in bed. Looking at him with an amusing face, Victor got up too and embraced Yuuri again.

'Happy to see me? I sure am glad to see you,' Victor whispered in his ear.

'I..I..,' Yuuri stuttered and returned the hug. 'I… am speechless,' then finally came out. Victor's corners of his lips lifted and he stroked the younger man's hair affectionately during their hug. 'Y-yes, of course I am glad you are back, I missed you!' the still sleepy Yuuri then replied and let go of him to look Victor into the eyes again. 'When did you get here?' he said softly.

'Half an hour ago. I am so incredibly tired. I put my suitcase in my bedroom and I can fall in sleep at any moment now, but I just had to see you,' Victor explained. Suddenly, Yuuri's face became really red.

'Y-you have been to your r-room?' he asked Victor.

'Yes.'

Yuuri suddenly looked everywhere except at Victor, it seemed. Victor could only laugh as he felt this certain warmth entering his body again. This was cuteness overload. He then grabbed Yuuri's hands and forced the younger man to look at him.

'Have you r-read it…?' Yuuri stuttered with extreme nervousness.

'Yes, I have, Yuuri,' Victor answered with an amusing smile on his face and still with Yuuri's hands in his.

'O-Oh.'

'Really, it is the cutest thing I have ever read and I will treasure it,' Victor replied and winked at him. 'I felt so happy while reading the letter. Even now I am still flustered by the things you wrote.'

'A-ah. Well… the same goes for me. You know, a-all the things you mentioned in your letter, Victor,' Yuuri answered.

Victor gave him a loving smile. 'Thank you, Yuuri. I did not expect to get a letter back from you.'

'You want to go to make a walk to the mountains tomorrow?' Yuuri suddenly asked the man next to him. 'I-I have been looking forward to it, as I said in the letter. And! I will give you your birthday ánd Christmas gift!' he then added enthusiastically. Victor nodded. 'Two presents?! Wow! Amazing! Do not forget I have bought you a Christmas gift from Russia as well.'

'Then let's exchange them tomorrow, okay?' the younger men asked and smiled.

'Yes, Yuuri. That seems a wonderful idea,' Victor replied and gave a nod. 'But first, let's sleep. I can barely keep my eyes open,' he added and hold onto Yuuri. The two of them fell with their backs on the mattress.

'This bed is small, you know…,' Yuuri said, now laying down. 'I doubt if we both fit. I am sure I will kick you out while sleeping,' he continued jokingly.

'I am too tired to even go back to my own bed…,' Victor pouted and turned his head to look at Yuuri. 'And of course we'll fit! See, even Makkachin fits!' he joked and pointed at the exciting dog on the end of the bed which wagged his tail left and right.

Yuuri then let out a laugh in defeat. 'Fine, fine. But don't blame me if I do actually kick you out of bed.'

Both ice skaters got under the warm blankets as the snow continued to fall outside. Victor moved closer to Yuuri and hugged his side. The bed was indeed small, but as long as he stuck to Yuuri, he was sure he wouldn't fall out. Whether he would be kicked out and end up next to the bed was something he had to see.

'It's quite cozy like this. I am so glad I am back, I missed you,' Victor said and closed his eyes. Everything smelled of Yuuri's sweet scent. The blanket, the pillow and naturally the man next to him. It made him feel so comfortable and relaxed. It really felt like coming back home. Yuuri was his new home and Russia had become his second.

'I missed you too,' the younger ice skater replied quietly and hugged his coach and lover. 'Welcome home, Victor.'

'Mmm, thanks,' the tired man murmured and kissed Yuuri on the forehead before falling asleep in his boyfriend's embrace.

-END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> Thank you for reading! Please tell me what you think of it :D  
> It turned more fluffy than I intended haha.  
> I just love how they recognize each other’s handwriting right away xD  
> Do you see mistakes? Please let me know! I am not a native English speaker and I’d appreciate it!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N  
> Thank you for reading! Please tell me what you think of it :D  
> Do you see mistakes? Please let me know! I am not a native English speaker and I’d appreciate it!


End file.
